Electrical components in one design of an electronic device generate heat during operation. Heatsinks of the electronic device serve to draw the heat away from the electronic components for dissipation into the environment. Coupling devices connect the heatsink to the electronic components to allow for movement and vibration of the electronic device without separation of the heatsink from the electronic components. For example, the coupling devices comprise screws, wireform clips, and/or simple springs.